Ne m'oublie pas
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Miharu retrouve une fleur dans un livre, elle est lié à un souvenir dont il n'arrive pas à ce rapeller.Quel c'était-il passé ? L'histoire est mieux que le résumé.


**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sinon la série serait encore plus shonen ai. Ils appartiennent tous à Yuhki Kamatani.

**Note**: Ma première fic sur Nabari ^^. J'espère ne pas avoir fait les persos trop OCC, si c'est le cas je suis désolé.

**Spoiler**: Alors spoil sur la situation de Miharu à partir du tome 11. Bien sur vous pouvez lire quand même si vous voulez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Miharu rangeait un peu ses affaires avant que Yukimi ne vienne le chercher comme assistant photographe. Il retrouva des vieux cahiers de scolarités mais en général il n'y avait rien de bien particulier dans ses tiroirs. Puis ses yeux verts émeraude tombèrent sur une fleur de myosotis séchée après avoir parcourus un manuel sur les jutsus écrit par maître Fûma. L'adolescent pris délicatement la fleur et la fît tourner quelques instant entre ses doigts. Depuis quand était-elle là ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il le cœur serré en la regardant ? Il avait l'impression que cette fleur était liée à cette personne qu'il avait effacé. Pourquoi l'avait-il effacé, si c'était pour que cette personne lui manque autant ?

Le souvenir de Miharu.

Le détenteur du Shirabansho était assis à côté de Yoite, les deux garçons regardaient le ciel, parlant peu. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, la présence de l'autre leurs suffisaient. Pourtant Miharu savait que cela ne durerait pas, son ami était rongé par la technique du Kira , il allait mourir pourtant il lui avait fait la promesse d'effacer son existence. Cependant, il n'en avait vraiment aucune envie. Il tourna la tête vers Yoite qui regardait où du moins semblait regarder, l'adolescent ne pouvait le savoir. Soudain l'adolescent en noir se mit à tousser, crachant un peu de sang.

_Yoite, il commence à faire froid, tu veux rentrer ? Commença Miharu en posant sa main sur le bras gauche de l'utilisateur du Kira.

_Non c'est bon et puis j'ai l'habitude. Répondit Yoite en s'essuyant la bouche.

Le détenteur du Shirabansho voulut répliquer mais une soudaine bourrasque de vent le surpris et le fî frissonner malgré sa veste.

_Ah !

Miharu tourna la tête vers son ami dont la casquette venait de s'envoler à cause du vent. Yoite se leva pour la récupérer sauf que cette dernière ne semblait pas de cet avis. Se laissant balloter par le vent, la casquette ne semblait pas vouloir être récupérée. Miharu sourit en voyant Yoite poursuivre son bien s'en courir. Le garçon aux yeux vert se leva à son tour et se mit à courir, chose rare pour lui. Il dépassa l'adolescent au cheveux noir qui le regarda lui passer devant.

_Miharu ?

_Tu ne la rattraperas jamais si tu ne cours pas. Lança Miharu.

Il réussit à l'attraper mais glissa et s'étala dans un parterre de fleurs bleus. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le détenteur du Shirabansho tomba sur le ciel et remarqua à quel point il pouvait être haut. Le détenteur du Kira apparut dans son champs de vision avec un peu d'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleu nuit. Miharu eut un léger sourire en constatant qu'il n'avait pas lâché la casquette et que celle ci ne s'était pas tachée. Sans se lever, il l'a tendit à Yoite.

_Tiens.

_Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. Répondit Yoite d'une voix atone en aidant Miharu à se relever.

Miharu se releva en époussetant ses vêtements, chassant par la même occasion les brins d'herbes. Il regarda Yoite remettre sa casquette et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il voulait rester avec l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Pourquoi lui avait-il fait cette promesse si encombrante ?

La mains ganté de Yoite effleura sa joue jusqu'à ses cheveux, coupant court à ses pensées. Devant le regard interrogateur de Miharu, l'utilisateur du Kira lui montra ce qu'il tenait dans la main.

_Tu avais une fleur dans les cheveux.

Miharu l'a pris dans sa main puis faisant taire sa raison qu'il lui murmurait que cela le faire souffrir, il fît signe à Yoite de se baisser un peu pour qu'il soit à la même hauteur. Ce dernier s'exécuta se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir son ami. Le possesseur du Shirabansho posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'adolescent aux cheveux corbeau. Un simple contact, un peu maladroit mais Yoite sentit son corps blessé se réchauffer de l'intérieur. Pourtant, il se sépara un peu brusquement de Miharu, il ne voulait pas se faire de bon souvenir surtout si il concernait Miharu...

_Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Demanda t-il en baissant un peu la tête pour dissimuler la légère rougeur de ses joues.

Miharu lui servit son regard de petite chose innocente ainsi que la moue adorable qu'il utilisait sur les gens pour avoir se qu'il voulait.

_C'est parce que tu avais quelque chose sur le coin de la bouche.

Yoite pouvait presque voir les petites ailes de démon flotter dans son dos. Il soupira étant certain de n'avoir jamais rien eu pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'énerver contre Miharu. Yoite voulait être effacé et il ne changerait pas d'avis, c'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas de bons souvenirs au risque de voir sa résolution faiblir. Même si il savait qu'il le faisait souffrir en l'encombrent avec cette promesse.

_Miharu, s'il te plaît ne recommence plus.

Ce dernier le regarda avec son air indifférent mais qui était teinté de tristesse.

_Oui, désolé.

Ils reprirent la route pour retourner chez Yukimi sans parler. Le possesseur du Shirabansho mit la fleur dans sa poche avant de murmurer si bas que Yoite ne l'entendit pas.

_Je t'effacerais ne t'inquiète pas.

Fin du souvenir.

_Hey ! Miharu qu'es que tu fais ? Demanda Yukimi en rentrant dans la chambre de son assistant.

_Je rangeais mes affaires et je suis tombé sur cette fleur. Répondit l'adolescent en reposant la fleur entre les pages du livre.

_Tu sais ce que signifie les myosotis dans le langage des fleurs ? Demanda Yukimi en essayent d'attraper son portable. Miharu fît non de la tête, un peu étonné que Yukimi sache ce genre de chose.

_ « Ne m'oublie pas ». Ah ! On vas être en retard pour l'interview. Dit l'adulte avant de sortir.

_Je crois qu'elle a un rapport avec la personne que j'ai effacé. Commença le détenteur du Shirabansho. Yukimi s'arrêta et attendit la suite.

_Pourtant je l'ai oublié.

Yukimi, lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui mettant Yoite dans les bras, vu que le petit chat faisait ses griffes sur le tapis.

_Ne t'inquiète pas tu finiras bien par te souvenir un jour.

Quand le journaliste sortie de la pièce. Miharu serra le chaton dans ses bras. Il finirait bien par se souvenir mais depuis qu'il avait revus cette fleur, un grand sentiment de tristesse c'était emparé de lui, agrandissant un peu plus le vide qu'il ressentait. Il ne souvenait de rien et pourtant...

_Pourquoi es que j'ai tant envie de pleurer ?

* * *

Voila, merci d'avoir lu ! Toutes reviews est acceptés ^^


End file.
